Clace One-Shots: Happily Ever After
by waterpolo3
Summary: City of Heavenly Fire *spoilers* After CoHF, about seven years later, Clace finally ties the knot. This is a collection of one-shots, length yet to be determined, about the life of the Lightwoods and Co. (mainly Clace, with Sizzy and Malec) after the Dark War.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is a Clace, one-shot with set seven years after the end of CoHF (Clary is 23, Jace is 24, etc), Jaces's POV**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own none of these beautiful characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare**

I couldn't help but be overcome with love and nostalgia at the sight of her as she stepped through thee doors of the barn on Luke's ranch. The very same doors her mother had walked through so many years before. I drank in the sight of her, beginning at her feet, my eyes tracing the outline of the gold dress she wore, lingering on the pale skin of her uncovered arms. Over the years I'd grown used to the dark marks of the runes that had come to trace her skin, as they did mine, but today they were bare. From my place by the altar the white scars that spiderwebbed her skin were invisible, and I was taken back to those first weeks I knew her, utterly and entirely mundane, but somehow still bright with intelligence and ferocity. She was stronger now, her innocent eyes hardened with knowledge I wish she never had to learn, but today she looked so much the same. Her cheekbones had sharpened and she held her head high, but her eyes were the same. Huge and Idris-green, full of passion and curiosity. And her hair. It fell in elegant ringlets down her back, shining even more brightly than her golden dress. The thought of the dress snapped me back into the present day. I smiled at her as she walked down the aisle, our eyes locking on to each other's and never letting go. Today we would be bound by runes of love and of devotion, our love immortalized in marriage. Today, all the world would recognize that we belonged to each other, but I knew inside that it was only a formality. I had belonged to her since the moment she had stepped into pandemonium more than seven years ago, she was mine, and I was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Clace one shot/mini story! ****This takes place one year after my other one-shot (eight years after CoHF) Clary is 24, Jace is 25. Clary's POV**

**Please read and REVIEW! **

I rolled over in bed to find Jace had already gotten up, and slid my feet out of bed. Shivering as my feet hit the cool wood floors I padded quietly down the hall of our third story studio apartment in search of him. Following my nose I arrived at the kitchen, where Jace stood cooking breakfast. "What'cha making?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his bare torso from behind. "Just bacon," he replied, giving my hand a squeeze. At the mention of bacon I felt a wave of nausea come up, and ran to the bathroom. Jace followed quickly, knocking on the door as I heaved the contents of last night's dinner into the toilet. "Clary? Clary are you okay?" he asked from the other side of the closed door, his worry plain in his voice. "Fine. I'm fine," I mumbled as I stood up and went to the sink to brush my teeth.

**One Week Later**

Jace held my hair as I emptied the content of my stomach for the tenth time this week. "Clary," he began tentatively. "No, Jace," I replied, cutting him off before he could say anything else. I was tired and hungry and I really didn't feel like arguing about going to the doctor's for the hundredth time. "Clary, you're being ridiculous. If its just the flu, then fine, we wasted a couple hours, but we really should go and make sure. You've been sick like this all week. You're starting to worry me," he said softly. Knowing that he wouldn't give up, and too exhausted to say much more, I finally relented with a grumble.

By the time Jace pulled into the hospital parking lot I felt better, my breath was minty and fresh, free from the taste of the morning's events, and my hair was washed and pulled up in a high ponytail. Jace smiled at me as we stepped out of the car, relieved not only that my nausea had subsided for the time being, but that he had finally convinced me to forget the healing runes and try a real doctor.

The two of us sat in silence as we waited for the doctor to return with my blood and urine samples, and Jace absent-mindedly stroked my back, his fingers subconsciously moving in the shape of an iratze. We both looked up as the doctor stepped in holding a clipboard. "Clary," he began, "I have great news." "See Jace," I interrupted, "I'm not really sick. Just the stomach flu or something, nothing fatal." I flashed him a smug grin. "Well you're right when you say that you're not really sick," the doctor replied, "but I'm afraid you don't have the stomach flu either." I felt Jace's arm tense beside mine, and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. The doctor looked at each of us for a moment, his lips pursed ever so slightly. "Clary," he spoke softly, "you're pregnant."

I let out a soft gasp, and turned to Jace. He wrapped his arm protectively around me, and held my gaze. His face showed no sign of emotion, but his eyes were full of love and wonder and maybe a little bit of fear. After a long second he broke into one of his heart stopping lopsided grins. "Who would've thought we'd beat Simon and Izzy to it?" he joked. Simon and Izzy had been trying for months now with no luck, but while Jace and I hadn't been trying, we hadn't exactly been careful either. As he spoke I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I was anxious, terrified and uncertain, but with Jace by my side, we could do this, we could be parents.

**- To Be Continued upon reader's request... in other words, comment with your feedback and let me know anything that you might want to see in future one-shots!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks so much for continuing to read! I'd love it if you'd review! :) And sorry it's so short, I promise to write more soon!**

**Clary's POV**

five months...

Jace set next to me on the cushioned exam table in the doctor's office, his knee bouncing up and down and making the butcher paper that lay on top of it crunch and crinkle. "Jace," I said softly, placing my hand on his knee to stop the shaking. His expression when he looked down at me was startlingly unguarded, beneath his amber eyes I could see the anxious, thoughtful boy underneath- the real Jace that he hid so often from the world. My annoyance at his nervous habits melted into an overwhelming feeling of gratitude, for him, for the baby, for everything, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a fierce hug. It was then that the doctor stepped into the room with a soft knock. Immediately Jace's knee relapsed into its rhythm.

After explaining what he was about to do, and all about the baby at its current age, I was finally lain down on the table, my protruding belly smeared with a cold blue gel. I shivered as the doctor slowly moved the little gray thing, that looked remarkably like a sensor, around on my stomach, staring in awe at the faint outline of a face in the image projected on the wall. "Good news, looks like everybody's healthy, and the baby's growing nicely," he said with a smile. "Would you like to know the gender?" he asked, his eyes looking between me and Jace. Jace gave my hand a little squeeze and I breathed a soft "yes."

"Congratulations, you're going to have a son."

**Jace's POV**

I sucked in a deep breath as the words rolled over me. I'd known what was coming for months now, but the doctor's words suddenly made it so real. I turned to Clary, who sat looking up at me with those bright green eyes, shining from happy tears. I was going to have a son. Me. A father. So many emotions swirled in my gut, worry, joy, terror, but most of all, love. I wrapped my arms around Clary bringing her gently towards me, and kissed her. It was a kiss so different from the ones we had shared when we were young, soft and slow, without the ferocity and desperation of youth, but it was better, the love we shared had deepened with time and with memories.


End file.
